


Bedroom Stories

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymous Sex, Emotions, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Bucky just wanted a nice night out and maybe to meet someone. And well, he did. The man is a stranger, mysterious and brooding (sort of). They had the best night of Bucky's life and continued to see each other long after Bucky discovers just who he is.





	Bedroom Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

Bucky had gone out to maybe one bar his entire new life. He didn't know the people, didn't know the new scene and the last time that he had gone to a bar he had gone with Steve and Tony. Tony who had convinced Bucky to dance with a nice looking fellow and that had turned into the man trying to suck him off in the bathroom. 

That had been the last time that he went out with them and the last time that Bucky wanted to visit a bar. However, they had just defeated some big bad and everyone wanted to celebrate. Bucky found himself sitting in the VIP lounge with a beer in hand watching his teammates grind on each other and make out on the dance floor. 

Tony had Steve in the middle of the dance floor half naked and was grinding on him like there was no tomorrow. Bruce and Thor were on the other side of them. Thor had his arms wrapped tightly around Bruce's waist and held him close. Everyone was having a good time, meanwhile Bucky sat in the corner nursing a beer and wondering if he would meet someone. 

He was just about to give up when someone blocked his view. The man was much shorter than him. He had a drink in his hand and flashed Bucky the biggest smile. He couldn't see all that well in the dim lit club and he wouldn't try but the guy held his hand out for Bucky to take and he wouldn't be stupid enough not to at least have one dance before the night was over. 

The man led Bucky to the middle of the dance floor, next to Steve and Tony. Tony gave Bucky a bright smile as the lights changed and he could suddenly see just a little bit better. 

The man was handsome, bright blue eyes shone In the artificial light. 

"I'm Bucky." Bucky spoke and he half expected the man to give some response back but he just smiled, waved his hand and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, pulled at him until they were chest to chest. 

His heart sped up a little when he saw the stranger's hand and how it moved slowly towards Bucky's metal hand and he thought, yeah honestly thought that the man was going to ask questions that Bucky didn't want to answer. 

Not ever. 

He didn't speak much, Bucky didn't mind as the music changed tempo and the stranger held him close, a hand snaked under Bucky's t-shirt and pinched one of his nipples. Bucky stifled back a moan and glanced around the room. Steve had Tony locked in a kiss and no one else seemed to notice what the man was doing. 

"Let's head back to your place." 

  
  


○○

“I don’t know your name. But you can share it with me, so I know what to scream this time.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair, he was sweating, the room smelled of sex and alchohol and the man that he had bought home that night rested on his chest, breathing heavily as he came down from his own orgasm. He didn't quite catch the man's name and he really wanted to know it. He had the best fuck of his life and he wanted to know the name of the man that made him see stars. 

The man sits up and the sheets fall away onto the floor. He doesn't bother to pick them up and Bucky can see clearly now the erection that was forming. Was he ready to go again? They had already fucked six times since leaving the bar. Only breaking when Bucky or him got hungry. 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at the man as he stood up. He could see now the tattoos that littered his back. On his top right shoulder blade held an arrow with a bull eyes through it. 

Unique. 

"Should I tell you my name or should I have you figure it out?" The man shook his ass a little, his back was still to Bucky and Bucky had half a mind to grab him by his waist and toss him back onto the bed. 

"Come on. I wanna know your name. Or at least something to call you in case we fuck like that again and I don't wanna just scream out 'oh fuck baby that's it' I want a name to moan." 

The man turned back around. He held his shirt in his hands that Bucky was sure that they had ripped apart in the haste to get naked after they left but apparently it was still intact. He pulled the shirt over his head and bent down over the bed. He pressed a kiss to Bucky's lips. 

"You have my number. Text me later and then maybe we'll see. But right now I have a place to be and don't wanna make my new boss pissed at me already." 

Bucky watched as the man dressed and left out of the tiny apartment that SHIELD had given him after everything that went down. Which speaking of, he probably should get dressed and head down to the headquarters. Fury needed him to debrief and he kind of did want to tell Steve that he wasn't the only one getting laid in the future. 

Bucky grabbed a rag and towel and headed into his shower. He turned the water on and waited until it ran hot. The memories of the night flashed back through his mind. It had been so long since he last had sex and well, that stranger didn't disappoint. 

He really needed a name. 

Once the bathroom began filling up with steam Bucky stepped into the shower and let himself get lost in the feel of the hot water against his skin, washing away the previous night's activities. 

"I'm gonna figure out your name goddammit." Bucky said to no one, "I really do." 

Bucky's hand found its way towards his stomach where he felt a bruise. Left by the stranger. He had never felt anything like that before. Never had a mouth on his stomach, on his dick and…

"Fuck!" Bucky shouted. He didn't have time for this. His hand slipped down towards his crotch and he tried his hardest to will away his erection. "I don't have time for this." 

He tried to think of anything: The time that he walked in on Tony and Steve, though he will admit that he had gotten turned on from that. So he wiped that memory. Okay, he thought about his grandma, a pile of puppies being taken away from their mother, anything to make the goddamn thing go away. 

He finally settled on the time he walked in on his parents and that certainly made it go away, quickly. 

"Good!" Bucky finished washing up, dried off and headed out of the bathroom. He found some clothes and tossed them on once he was sure that they were clean. 

He called a SHIELD agent to come and pick him up. While he waited Bucky couldn't help himself. 

**8:09am || so if you don't have plans tonight I would love to get together again**

There were a few bubbles, indicating the man was typing and a few seconds later a smiley face popped up with the words:  **Sure. 9pm** ? 

Bucky couldn't keep the excitement off his face as he quickly sent back a reply. 

**8:10am|| Sounds perfect. Will I get a name tonight?**

**From Blue Eyes: 8:11am || Maybe, If you can suck me off good enough**

Bucky was about to respond when he got another message from the stranger. This time a photo of his cock and Bucky turned even more red in the face. 

Bucky blushed. Wow. He had never…. No one had ever sent him a picture of their dick, not that he was seeing many people but still, he didn't know what to say or do. 

Should he send one back? Start flirting after that? He didn't have the skills to handle this. 

Instead he sent back that emoji of the heart eyes and when he got the man's response a few seconds later he knew he did the right thing. 

**From Blue Eyes: 8:21am || Can't wait to have those lips wrapped around my dick again. You have skills baby**

Now Bucky was definitely red in the face and he couldn't stop the small sound that escaped his mouth. 

This whole thing with this stranger might he the most interesting thing he has ever done. 

  
  



End file.
